The invention refers to a hydraulic propulsion system capable of rotating a series of paddles or buckets to generate thrust. The invention is most ideally suited to the propulsion system of a shallow-draft vessel, such as a riverboat on the Mississippi.
The present system has been developed for use by self-propelled vessels in extremely low water situations, such as canals or for use by river boats on the Mississippi river which need to avoid debris submerged under water which can damage a conventional propeller. Because the vessel operates in fresh water and the entire propulsion system is above the waterline, maritime repair is possible without dry-docking. The propulsion system, which in the most preferred embodiment, is a paddlewheel drive system, is particularly useful for vessels in waterways with submerged tree logs or other flood water debris.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved propulsion device, particularly for maritime vessels to simplify and reduce the risk of shaft breakage during operation of a paddlewheel. The invention involves connecting the shaft directly to the motor flange radial bearings for the paddlewheel system. Additionally, a novel method for supporting the paddlewheel for alignment and a related pedestal are described which enables a shaft to be easily aligned, should a shaft or motor need replacing.